parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Spirit the Stallion and Friends
Cast Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) as Thomas Jackie Legs (Kangaroo Jack: G´Day USA) as Edward Luxor (Tutenstein) as Henry Krytpo the Superdog as Gordon Toto (Huevocartoon) as James Cuco (El Americano) as Percy Zozi (Bartok the Magnificent) as Toby Bolt as Duck Rain (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) as Emily Mason and Phil (Madagascar) as Donald and Douglas Cheezi and Chungu (The Lion Guard) as Bill and Ben Grey (Sheeps and Wolves) as Oliver Angus Scattergood (Rock Dog) as Toad Jewel (Rio) as Henrietta Doggo (Undertale) as Boco Lilly (Alpha & Omega) as Mavis Farmer (Shaun the Sheep) as Salty Mickey Mouse as Stepney Don Lino (Shark Tale) as Devious Diesel Lois (Alpha & Omega) as Daisy Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) and Judy Hopps (Zootopia) as Annie and Clarabelle Parappa Rappa (Parappa the Rapper) as Billy Kollector (Mortal Kombat) as Dennis Wall-E as Fergus Kit Taylor/Kamen Rider Dragon Knight as Arthur Woody (Toy Story) as Harvey Lyle and Link (Alpha & Omega) as Iron Arry and Iron Bert Lightning McQueen (Cars) as Spencer Turbo as Bertie Destiny (Finding Dory) as Caroline Cera (The Land Before Time) as Elizabeth It's a Bully (Baldi's Basics) as Bulgy Daimondhead (Ben 10) as Class 40 XLR-8 (Ben 10) as Derek Chick Hicks, Miles Axelrod and Jackson Storm (Cars 1, 2 and 3) as The Horrid Lorries Four Arms (Ben 10) as George Vinny (Me) (As a Rock Dog Character) as Stanley Dory (Finding Nemo) as Rosie The Hulk (The Avengers) as Cranky Betty Ross as Carly Servo (Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad) as Rocky Zazu (The Lion King) as Harold the Helicopter Elliot (2016) (Pete´s Dragon) as Jeremy Kodi (Balto III: Wings of Change) as Trevor Tony the Tiger as Murdoch Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Terence Killer Egg (Huevocartoon) as Sc ruffey Tord (Eddsworld) as The Spiteful Brake Van Dag (Barnyard) as Diesel 10 (bad) Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) as Diesel 10 (good) Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Lady Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) as Sir Topham Hatt Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible (The Incredibles) as Lady Hatt Edna Mode (The Incredibles) as Dowager Hatt Lucius Best/Frozone (The Incredibles) as Mr. Percival Bodi (Rock Dog) as Jack Red Ranger (Power Rangers Zeo) as Kellie Green Ranger (Power Rangers Zeo) as Alfie Blue Ranger (Power Rangers Zeo) as Oliver (the Excavator) Olivia the Pig as Isobella Zeo Megazord (Power Rangers Zeo) as Ned Gold Ranger (Power Rangers Zeo) as Byron Riff and Skozz (Rock Dog) as Max and Monty Kamen Rider 01 as Skarloey Leo San Juan (Las Leyendas) as Rheneas Kamen Rider Kabuto as Peter Sam Kamen Rider Fourze as Sir Handel Kamen Rider Drive as Duncan Kamen Rider Den-O as Fearless Freddie Kamen Rider Ghost and Kamen Rider Specter (Kamen Rider Ghost) as Mighty Mac Kamen Rider Hibiki as Rusty Voldermort (Harry Potter) as Bullstrode Sonia the Hedgehog (Sonic Underground) as Madge Kamen Rider Wizard as Duke the Little Engine Kamen Rider W as Bertram Whisper (Yo Kai Watch) as Duke Spyro the Dragon as Harvey Fox McCloud (Star Fox) as Neville Kratos (God of War) as Hector Goddard (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius/The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) as Thumper Snoopy as Whiff Hank Hill (King of the Hill) as Hank Lyra (Sheep & Wolves) as Flora Ten Cents (Tugs) as Colin Jewel (Rio) as Henrietta Kahn the Horse (Mulan) as Hiro King Louie and Flunkey Monkey (The Jungle Book) as Victor and Kevin Sherman, Spinner and A.J. (Hot Wheels Battle Force 5) as Bash, Dash and Ferdinand Tezz (Hot Wheels Battle Force 5) as Scruff Stanford (Hot Wheels Battle Force 5) as Stafford Shia (Sheep & Wolves) as Charlie (the Prankster Engine) Maid Marian (Robin Hood) as Belle Robin Hood as Flynn Sonic the Hedgehog as Luke Tony Stark/Ironman as Sidney Steve Rogers/Captain America as Paxton Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) as Winston Peter Parker/Spider-Man as Norman Lenny (Shark Tale) as Captain Bruce Wayne/Batman and Robin (DC Comics) as Den and Dart Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic) as Jack M-O (Wall-E) as Rex Wall-E as Mike C3PO (Star Wars) as Bert Tank (An Extremely Goofy Movie) as Reg El Chacas (Marcianos vs. Mexicanos) as Porter Cookie (Shrek Forever After) as Owen Dylan (101 Dalmatian Street) as Connor Dolly (101 Dalmatian Street) as Caitlin Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's: Tony Crynight) as Stephen Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's: Tony Crynight) as Millie Otis (Barnyard/Back to the Barnyard) as Gator Genie (Aladdin) as Butch Streaky the Cat (Krypto the Superdog) as Merrick Maite Terranova (Selección Canina) as Marion Bones (Ferdinand) as Timothy Maximus (Tangled) as Glenn Big Bad Wolf (Goldie & Bear) as Samson Sly Cooper as Ryan Gru (Despicable Me) as Skiff Molly Cocatu (El Agente 00-p2) as Ashima Jake Long (Dragon Form) as Axel Bankivoide (Huevocartoon) as Bradford the Brake Van Badili (The Lion Guard) as Phillip Kamen Rider Axe (Kamen Rider Dragon Knight) as Vinnie Rhino (Bolt) as Raul Masked Dog (Mucha Lucha) as Carlos Eve (WALL-E) as Frieda Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe Most Wanted) as Gina Koko Butterfly Form (OC) as Ivan Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) as Etienne Red (The Angry Birds Movie) as Rajiv Jock (Jock the Hero Dog) as Shane Various Minions (Despicable Me Franchise) and Martians (Marcianos vs. Mexicanos) as Mainland Diesels Mushu (Aladdin) as Yong Bao Andie (The Nut Job) as Lexi Timon (The Lion King) as Theo Marty (Madagascar) as Merlin the Invisible Rayito (El Americano) as Frankie Valiant as Hurricane Capper (My Little Pony: The Movie) as Beresford Adult Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba´s Pride) as Nia Buck (Ice Age) as Ace Mittens (Bolt) as Rebecca Trixie (Top Cat: The Movie) as Hong-Mei King Julien (Madagascar) as Noor Jehan Matilda Roo (Skippy: Adventures in Bushtown) as Tamika Yin and Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) as An An and Yin-Long Gertie and Roger (Ice Age: Collision Course) as Aubrey and Aiden Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) as Dexter Bunny (Ferdinand) as Lei Light Fury (How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World) as Isla Gallery Spirit.jpg kangaroo_jack_tf_by_justinanddennnis-d9n5dpj.png Luxor.jpg Krypto 0016.png Toto rooster.png Cuco.jpg Zozi.png Here's-bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-523.jpg Rain.jpg Mason and Phil.png Cheezi and Chungu.jpg Grey.png RDangus.PNG Lilly-s-Interest-alpha-and-omega-17544956-1000-839-1-.jpg Farmer.png Profile - Bob Parr.jpeg Tumblr o092cubdDs1t4wmp5o1 400.png Mainpage Navmap Thumb Jewel.png KABUTO-RIDER.png GATACK-RIDER.png Kamen Rider TheBee Rider Form.jpg Den-O-sword.jpg Me as The Rock Dog Character.png Leo Del Momias.png Category:San juanito films Spoofs Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Category:Thomas parodies Category:Thomas & Friends Spoof Category:TTTE spoofs Category:Thomas and Friends spoof Category:THOMAS AND FRIENDS SPOOF Category:Thomas and friends Category:Thomas and Friends